With the continuing growth and crowding of our communities, the problem of collecting and disposing of waste materials left by pets has been increasing. In recent years some of our cities hve passed legislation concerning the responsibility of the pet owners in this regard. It is the purpose of this invention to provide a simple, sanitary and effective means of dealing with this problem. Prior inventions have been developed with the same purpose, but none have provided the simplicities of operation. This invention is more efficient in that it scrapes the area where the waste is deposited. It is more efficient in that it uses a relatively small bag which can be easily replaced.